emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7570 (28th July 2016)
Plot Lachlan apologises to Lawrence before Chrissie sends her son back to the B&B and tells Lawrence that Lachlan didn't mean to shoot him. Lawrence explains Lachlan had a gun and pointed it at him, which was no accident. Lawrence is adamant Chrissie cannot keep protecting Lachlan, but Chrissie insists Lachlan is just a boy and they can't let this ruin the rest of his life. DS Mudd explains to Andy that the interview will be easier, and quicker if he tells the truth. Andy is relieved when DS Mudd receives a note stating Lawrence has woken up. Chrissie insists Lachlan would never survive being locked up, and of all people, he should know that, so all he needs to do is tell the police he doesn't know anything. She explains that she had to do something and now the police have arrested Andy. Gabby goes through draws at Keepers Cottage as Liv tries to talk her out of it. Gabby asks what is the harm of borrowing a few things for the party. At The Woolpack, Holly takes pictures of Charity for the brewery competition, and Charity bribes Sandy with a brandy to be in her pictures. The Sugdens are glad Lawrence has woken up, believing he will clear Andy's name, but at the hospital Chrissie begs Lawrence to go along with her story. Lawrence is surprised to hear that Andy played a role in Robert's shooting, but he refuses to send an innocent man to prison and orders Chrissie to find Lachlan. Gabby tries on Victoria's clothes. April senses the atmosphere between Carly and Marlon and asks if they have fallen out. After running into Ronnie in the shop, Lisa invites him up to Wishing Well Cottage for dinner together. Gabby goes through Victoria's dresses with Liv, but they are interrupted by Victoria returning home. Gabby runs upstairs, whilst Liv runs out the back door. Victoria is panicked to discover a pile of her clothing in the living room. Hooded Gabby makes a run for it but Victoria manages to get her against a wall for a second before Gabby is able to run off. Chrissie finds Lachlan at Home Farm, feeling sorry for himself. Lachlan insists that he is a screw up but maintains that the shooting was an accident. Ronnie admits to Lisa that walking away from Lawrence is his biggest regret. Adam comforts Victoria, who fears the break in could have something to do with what happened at the Diddy Diner. Sandy struggles to say anything nice about Charity, despite consuming three free brandys, which causes Charity and Chas to have an row. Chrissie rushes back to the hospital to find out what Lawrence told the police. Meanwhile, at the police station, Andy protests that he has been set up as the police charge him with attempted murder. Cast Regular cast *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox Guest cast *DS Mudd - Paul Woodson *Solicitor - Siri Ellis *Custody Sergeant - Ian Curley Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Treatment room *Hotten Police Station - Interview room, cells and '' *Keepers Cottage - ''Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *David's Shop - Interior *Home Farm - Dining room and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,020,000 (12th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes